


Jugo de manzana

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Superboycest, Table Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, ass eating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Si Conner fuera un buen hermano ayudaría Jon a hacer su tarea, pero Conner no es un buen hermano mayor.  Porque no deberia de pensar en cuan bien se siente tener al chico sentado sobre sus piernas.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 5





	Jugo de manzana

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Apple juice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792071) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> "Oh, Akira Cassidy actualizo una historia, yey!"  
> “Ah, és KonJon, que se joda.!"
> 
> Hola, ¿sí? Buenas. Estaré trabajando en Stay Clean esta semana, lo prometo.

Conner piensa que si hubiera pasado más tiempo con Jon lo vería como un hermano. Que ese sentimiento de fraternidad del que Clark hablaba existiría si Lex le hubiese permitido conocer a su medio hermano cuando este nació. No 11 años después. No cuando Kon solo lo veía como la causa del divorcio de sus padres. Tampoco fue de mucha ayuda que su madre lo arrastrara, literalmente fuera de Estados Unidos apenas firmaron la terminación del matrimonio.

Que pasara su infancia y parte de su adolescencia en ese castillo en Escocia solo cultivando rencor porque Clark nunca lo visito. Ahora siendo mayor, entendía la naturaleza de aquello. No era que su padre no lo amara, es que Lex le impidió verlo. El reportero se había hartado de que sus demandas no llegaran a ningún sitio y antes del cumpleaños número 15 de Conner hizo una denuncia pública.

“Alexandra Luthor lleva, 10 años sin dejarme ver a mi hijo”. Ejerció la suficiente presión social para que Lex regresara a América esa misma semana. Por supuesto que sus primeros encuentros fueran en la sala de conferencias del diario el Planeta. Hasta que un año más tarde una de sus demandas finalmente paso.

Custodia compartida.

Lex había pedido que se revocara la decisión, pero Clark tenía al jurado de su lado. Así que ahí estaba él, era su tercer visita a la granja. Podía recordar vagamente ese lugar, a veces su madre iba a buscar tulipanes o margaritas ahí. Eran sus flores favoritas, cuando estaban en Escocia las traían desde Holanda.

La granja no se parecía en lo más mínimo a Holanda, ni tampoco tenía tulipanes. Afuera había mosquitos, Conner los odia. No puede caminar sin pisar excremento de algún animal o tropezar por los desniveles del piso. Clark ha dicho que le enseñara a levantar paja y le ha contado una historias sobre cuando Lex vivió ahí.

―Ella se levantó muy temprano y le dijo a tu abuelo que quería trabajar. ―Clark dice al tiempo que le da la horca a Conner―. Se lastimó tanto las manos, tenía enormes ampollas rojas cuando termino el día.

―Mi madre nunca me contó eso…

―Sí, creo que no quiere recordar el tiempo que paso aquí.

― ¿Creí que se había ido a vivir juntos cuando comenzaste la universidad?

―Si, pero cuando eso pasó aún no estábamos saliendo. Solo éramos amigos, quizá verla intentando aprender a vivir en la granja me hizo enamorarme.

―Si la amabas ¿por qué se divorciaron?

―Tu madre es una mujer difícil, creo que lo sabes. ―El tema se deja zanjado sin indicios de ser vuelto a tocar. Clark limpio y acomodo la habitación de invitados. Una cama individual, una mesa de noche y un closet viejo. No es el tipo de lujo al que Kon está acostumbrado, pero es algo.

El campo es diferente, de manera extraña. Solo pasa los viernes por la tarde y sábados con Clark, el domingo por la mañana debe de regresar con Lex. Quizá es porque está acostumbrado al ruido de la ciudad, pero el campo es aterrador. Peor aún es aburrido. Su padre no lo deja conducir la camioneta, es una camioneta vieja y fea, pero tampoco le permite llevar uno de los autos del garaje de los Luthor.

Lionel le regalo una Porsche con una placa que dice KON en letras brillantes. Todas las chicas campesinas matarían por pasearse en ese vehículo. Si pudiera llevarlo, si no tuviera que ir con su padre en esa vieja camioneta al pueblo. Si Clark no le hubiera dado un montón de ropa de segunda mano para que no “llamara mucho la atención”.

Era Smallville, todos sabían quién era y que hacía ahí.

Conner se limpia al rostro para después lanzar una paca de heno al suelo. Compro un par de guantes para no dañarse las manos, lleva una gorra para que el sol no queme su piel. Porque no quería un bronceado que no fuera de playa. Puede ver a Lois a través de la ventana de la cocina. Está hambriento, tanto que incluso uno de esos panqueques quemados sabría como la Ambrosia.

― ¡Lois, dile a Jon que venga a ayudar! ―Clark grita a su nueva esposa.

― ¡Jon está castigado! ―Lois responde. Conner piensa que no hay mejor castigo que levantar heno, pero al parecer a Jonathan le gusta trabajar en la granja. El chico se despierta muy temprano para recoger los huevos de las gallinas y soltar a las ovejas. Kon suspira cuando han terminado, se quita los guantes y entra a la casa. Jon está sentado en la mesa de café que esta frente al televisor.

El televisor está encendido, pero sintoniza una vieja novela que ni siquiera a Lois le gusta. El niño se tira del cabello, frota su rostro y golpea su lápiz contra su cabeza. Conner toma un vaso de jugo de manzana de la mesa y mira de reojo a Jon. El menor tiene un vaso de agua, esa es una manera de tortura bastante eficiente.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―Clark pregunta y es obvio que se refiere a Conner. Porque Lois sigue en la cocina y Jon está casi pegado a la mesa de café.

―A ducharme, huelo mal. ―Kon responde dando media vuelta.

―No puedes ducharte ahora, debes de enfriarte si no podría darte un paro cardiaco o algo peor. ―Conner abre la boca, listo para responder, pero no lo hace. Suspira y toma una silla que arrastra hasta la sala. Toma el control remoto del sillón, Jon levanta su rostro, lo mira con sus enormes ojos color amatista escondidos detrás de las gafas. Rogando, Kon no puede entender que es lo que quiere.

Se sienta en la silla y cambia el canal. Alienígenas Ancestrales en History Channel, habría preferido algo más, pero ver locos hablando de Alienígenas siempre era graciosos. Puede ver como los ojos de Jonathan se iluminan ahora que ya no está esa fea telenovela. Aunque Conner lo vaya a admitir ni porque lo torturen, él piensa que Lois es atractiva, más de lo que una mujer de su edad debería.

Hay un género en la pornografía para eso, pero él ha evitado a toda costa llega ahí. No solo por el respeto que debe de tener a la segunda esposa de su padre, sino por sí mismo. Porque si Lex o cualquier persona se dé cuenta de que mira pornografía de mujeres maduras con ciertas características raciales, será un problema.

Para Conner es una acción sin importancia cambiar el canal de la vieja televisión; para Jon es un favor y una señal de complicidad. El verano llega y Conner debe de pasar esas 4 largas semanas en la granja. Ahora ya no era tan buena idea el haber vuelto a América. No cuando comenzaba a pasarla bien en Escocia.

Jonathan está de nuevo en la zona de castigo, televisión encendida, un vaso de agua y dos pilas enormes de libros. Es invierno y para esas fechas Clark cree que es mejor contratar peones. Conner deja su maleta sobre el sillón, por lo general “La zona de castigo” solo es usada por Jon los sábados. Pero ese día es viernes y él está ahí tirándose del cabello porque no entiende su tarea.

Si Conner fuera un buen hermano ayudaría Jonathan con su tarea, porque él ira pronto a la universidad. Porque Jon está en la escuela primaria y él sabe todo eso. La televisión solo tiene estática, ahora su madre no le permite el lujo de una mala novela. Tiene demasiadas libretas y cuaderno e incluso se ve más afligido que otros días.

― ¿Dónde está Lois? ―Conner se sienta sobre el sillón.

―Salió a cubrir una nota ayer.

―Y… ¿Por qué estás castigado?

―Porque mi maestra llamo y dijo que no lleve mi tarea dos días.

―Pero si ella no está aquí, ¿por qué no pones las caricaturas o algo que te guste?

―Porque mi madre no me deja. ―Conner suspira, Clark está afuera con los trabajadores. Baja del sillón y se arrodilla sobre la alfombra.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude? ―El mayor cuestiona. Los ojos de Lane se abren con sorpresa detrás de sus gafas. Conner también heredo la miopía de Clark, pero él usa lentes de contacto.

― ¿Eso no sería hacer trampa?

―Contestaré tus dudas, no haré tu tarea. Eso sería hacer trampa. ―Jonathan sonríe, Conner traga grueso al notarlo. Él se parece tanto a su madre. Fue un mal momento para darse cuenta, porque Jon luce inmensamente feliz. Porque se levanta del suelo y busca un espacio sobre las piernas de su hermano.

Conner levanta sus brazos algo sorprendido, temblando un poco cuando el menor deja caer su peso sobre su cadera. Se revuelve un poco en busca de un lugar cómodo y deja su libreta abierta sobre la mesa. Kon suspira, intentando calmarse. Es pequeño, quizá apenas un poco más pequeño que las chicas con las que duerme. Usa el mismo shampoo que su madre, el mismo detergente de ropa. Jon no usa perfume, no como su madre, pero huele como a Lois sin perfume.

―No sé cómo calcular este número. ―Lane señala con su pequeña mano un problema matemático.

―Es una regla de 3 simple. ―Conner alcanza un lápiz y abre otra libreta―. Supongamos que con 4 pacas de heno alimentas a 2 vacas. ¿Cuántas necesitas para alimentar a 15 vacas?

―No sé. ―Jon responde casi de inmediato.

―Si 4 pacas son a 2 vacas X será a 15 vacas. Multiplicas 15 por 4 y lo divides entre 2. ―Jon lo piensa, mira sus palmas abiertas sobre la mesa y cuenta en voz baja.

― ¿30? ―Responde con un deje de duda un par de segundos después.

―Si, ese problema se resuelve de la misma manera. ―Conner dice con algo de alegría. Jon asiente y mira su libreta. Repite el proceso de susurrar mientras cuenta. Él es lo suficientemente pequeño como para que su cabello quede a la altura del rostro de Kon. Para que el mayor pueda oler su shampoo cuando se mueve y frota su trasero contra la cadera de su hermano mayor.

Conner quisiera decirle a Jon que necesita levantarse, porque está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que su polla no se ponga dura. Porque está pensando en ese horrible maestro de educación física para desviar su atención de los movimientos repetitivos de Jonathan sobre su regazo. Lane suspira, levanta su libreta para mostrarle a Kon que ha terminado.

― ¿Están bien? ―Jon hace su cabeza de lado, mirando desde abajo al chico mayor. Conner se muerde la lengua antes de responder. Clava sus uñas en la palma de su mano y mira con atención la libreta.

―Muy bien, ¿tienes otra tarea?

―Sí, tengo que hacer una reseña. ―El niño se levanta un poco para alcanzar un libro de la parte superior del montón y regresa al regazo de adolescente. Sacándole un suspiro al primer hijo de Clark. Conner se lleva ambas manos al rostro, frota sus sienes y se relaja. En un intento vano de que Jon entienda que quiere cambiar de lugar.

Conner parpadea despacio, mirando con demasiado detenimiento el lápiz de Jon escribir sobre su libreta. Su cabello huele a flores, como el cabello de Lois. Eso era porque las familias con pocos recursos solo tenían un baño y estaba los mismos productos de limpieza. Quizá usa la misma crema corporal que su madre, puede saborearlo en su paladar, las hierbas frescas mezcladas con el aroma de Jon. Él está ahí, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello obscuro de su hermano.

― ¿Kon? ―Jonathan se revuelve, levanta su infantil rostro y mira a su hermano ―. ¿Qué es esto duro contra mi pierna?

Conner puede sentir un líquido frío subir por su columna, agradeciendo que ambos están solos en la casa. El mayor traga grueso y suelta un suspiro. Posa sus palmas abiertas sobre la mesa de café y finalmente dirige su vista Jon. El rostro del menor está rojo, quizá por el frío o porque sabe que es el trozo de carne dura que presiona su trasero. Kon abre la boca mientras piensa que responder. Jonathan cumplirá 12 años en unos meses, no puede ignorar del todo que es lo que pasa.

―Un pequeño inconveniente. ―Conner se inclina un poco hacía atrás sin quitar su mirada del rostro del menor―. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Jon parpadea despacio, aprieta sus labios juntos y asiente. Conner no puede creerlo, porque quizá y muy remotamente quizá Jonathan si sabe de lo que Kon está hablando. Porque tal vez no es tan tonto como parece o porque tal vez sus padres o sus maestros ya hablaron con él de eso.

―Está bien, solo quédate quieto. ―El mayor pide. Conner sabe que lleva un tiempo limpio, que no puede justificar esa conducta diciendo que estaba drogado o que había bebido demasiado como sus otras equivocaciones. <<Solo será una vez y Jon no se lo dirá a nadie más.>> Se dice a sí mismo Kon al tiempo que lleva sus manos a los pantalones del niño. Abre con rapidez el botón y el zíper ante la mirada atónita de Jonathan.

Las manos del menor se cierran sobre los brazos de Conner, sin alejar sus ojos del trabajo que su hermano mayor está haciendo. Kon desliza los pantalones de mezclilla hasta las rodillas de Jonathan. Llevándose también la ropa interior de este. La piel del menor es más clara en esa zona, pasa su mano por el interior de sus muslos. Deteniéndose al sentir el estremecimiento de Jon.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Conner se inclina sobre el niño. El menor niega cerrando sus ojos. Lleva sus manos al borde de la mesa mientras se apoya en sus rodillas. Kon suspira, presionado su cadera contra el trasero del chico. Jon jadea, escuchando el característico sonido del zíper de los pantalones.

Clark aun está afuera y debe de llevar a los peones al pueblo, pues está nevando y él no sería capaz de enviarlos a pie. Kon presiona el menor contra la mesa, dejando su pecho reposar sobre sus cuadernos. Escuchando el característico sonido de la vieja camioneta al encenderse, ahora sabe que su padre pasara un rato fuera de la casa.

Jonathan suspira y vuelve su rostro para intentar mirar lo que Conner hace. Kon toma la inocente piel entre sus dedos, su carne caliente arde bajo su tacto. Separa las tiernas mejillas ante la mirada avergonzada de su hermano. Se humedece los labios al tiempo que hunde su rostro entre estas.

― ¿Qué haces? Espera, no. Detente. ―Jon intenta empujar a su hermano con su pequeña mano. Conner toma su muñeca tirando de su brazo para evitar que pelee. Presionando sus labios contra el agujero del niño y acariciándolo con su lengua. El cuerpo de Jonathan se tensa al sentir el apéndice húmedo contra su trasero, ahoga un jadeo al sobresaltarse y muerde sus labios.

La boca de su hermano se mueve con pericia, en señal de que esa no es la primera vez que hace algo así. Empuja despacio forzado el primer anillo de carne para poder tener acceso a su interior. Lane solloza, la lengua húmeda y cálida se mueve en sus entrañas. Esa sensación extraña, nota como sus bordes se empapa ante el toque, como incluso su propia polla se ha puesto dura por algo como eso.

Conner se aleja un poco soltando la mano de Jon, dejando que la extremidad caiga floja sobre la mesa. Humedece dos de sus propios dedos presionando uno contra la entrada de Lane. El menor esta por protestar de nuevo cuando la mano libre de Kon cubre su boca al tiempo que se inclina un poco sobre él.

El dedo de Luthor se abre paso entre las tiernas entrañas, entrando hasta su nudillo y saliendo casi por completo. Jon solloza contra la mano de Kon, el aliento caliente golpeando contra su piel. Conner mentiría si dijera que nunca había pensado en ello, pero sin dudas era mejor de lo que pudo imaginar.

El agujero de Jonathan palpitando a su alrededor, su voz infantil fluctuando contra su mano y sentirlo estremecerse cada vez que su dedo llegaba más profundo. Agrega un segundo apéndice, escuchando al niño sollozar con más fuerza. Las lágrimas que dejan sus ojos humedecen la palma de Conner que cubre su boca. El mayor acerca su nariz a la nuca de chico, separando sus labios para poder besar su cuello.

Las piernas del menor tiemblan, aprieta sus muslos y los mueve en una búsqueda vana de estimulación para su polla. Conner desliza su mano lejos de la boca de Jon, ahora seguro de que el niño no protestara más puede dejarlo sollozar cuanto quiera. Empuja su mano entre las piernas de su hermano menor, separando sus extremidades. Toma el pene en su puño.

Jon tampoco esperaba aquello, pero la nueva sensación sin dudas es buena. Conner mueve su muñeca sobre el pene del niño, tomando esa misma ventaja para separar sus dedos al interior del trasero de este. Lane deja caer su rostro sobre la superficie de madera pulida, buscando a tientas un lugar del cual sostenerse.

Un tercer dedo se agrega, sacándole un sollozo más agudo al chico, la mano de Conner sobre el diminuto miembro se humedece. Lane aprieta sus labios, intentando ahogar su voz, cuando los tres apéndices se mueven en su interior. La palma de su hermano mayor golpea su trasero, levando sus dedos muy profundos en su agujero.

Conner palpita duro dentro de sus propios pantalones, puede sentir la humedad empapando el frente de su ropa interior. Jon tiembla sobre la mesa, intentando abrir sus piernas tanto como sus pantalones atascados en sus rodillas se lo permiten. Las manos del mayor no se detienen, tocando su diminuta polla y empujando sus dedos en lo profundo de las entrañas del niño.

Jon aprieta la madera entre sus manos, levantando su cadera para darle un mejor ángulo de penetración a Conner. Las puntas de los dedos del mayor rozando ese punto en sus entrañas que lo hace estremecerse cada vez que lo presiona. Su voz se eleva y deja salir un suave suspiro cuando los dedos de Kon cesan su tarea.

El adolescente muerde sus labios al tiempo que desliza sus pantalones abajo. Desde ese ángulo puede ver todo, la suave carne sonrojada de Jonathan a la espera de ser tomado. Separa los glúteos del menor, presionando la punta de su polla sobre el inocente agujero, es más que probable que será el primero en hacer eso.

Se empuja despacio, tomándose el tiempo de mirar las virginales entrañas abrirse para albergarlo en su interior. Jon chilla, aprieta la madera, notando con demasiada singularidad como la polla de su hermano mayor lo abre más allá del borde. Como su carne quema cuando en se detiene tan imposiblemente dentro de su cuerpo.

Conner maldice al ver que no ha podido entrar por completo en el chico, aún faltan un par de centímetros de la base de su pene. Pero Lane ya parece haber alcanzado su propio límite, solloza aún más fuerte que antes y está seguro de que esos jadeos son porque está llorando. Kon toma la polla de Jonathan, moviendo su puño antes de comenzar a penetrarlo. Dándole una mayor estimulación y que pueda adaptarse con mayor facilidad a los movimientos.

El mayor se queda quieto, clavado en el centro del chico, jadeando al sentir el virginal cuerpo de su hermano contraerse. Sus estrechar paredes apretándolo y comprimiéndolo de una manera majestuosa. Se percata de cuál es el ritmo que más agrada Jon, cuando sus intestinos se comprimen aún más y como su se eleva algunas décimas.

Jon debería estar listo, Conner retrocede, solo un poco. Saca un par de centímetros de su miembro y regresa con la misma lentitud con la que ha salido. Sin dejar de mirar la unión de sus cuerpos, observando el agujero de su pequeño amante expandirse. La voz de Jon oscila, es una sensación novedosa, su estómago se siente lleno, Kon es grande en su cuerpo. Su polla llega tan profundo que puede sentirlo en su vientre.

―Espera. ―El niño alcanza a articular, levantando apenas un poco su rostro de la madera. Sus labios están rojos por haberlos mordido, su cara sonrojada no solo por la vergüenza sino también por el esfuerzo―. Mi pancita, tengo miedo.

―Está bien. ―Conner intenta tranquilizar, pero es como si intentara tranquilizarse a sí mismo. El interior de Lane es estrecho, como ningún otro. Porque es un hombre, quizá no porque Kon ha tenido amantes masculinos antes, quizá porque es virgen. Eso también sería una mentira, ninguna chica por más virgen que jurara ser era tan apretada como su hermano.

O porque era joven. Al menos 10 kilos más delgados que su actual novia, solo algunos céntimos más pequeños. Conner se muerde el interior de las mejillas, exhala con fuerza por su nariz y continua se balanceó lento. Dejando que el diminuto cuerpo de su hermano se adapte al nuevo uso.

El interior de Jon es tan cálido, tan estrecho y húmedo. Lo aprieta de manera increíble y succiona como si deseara mantenerlo dentro. Kon se mueve con un poco más de fuerza, golpeando su cadera contra el trasero de Lane. Empujándolo sobre la mesa cada vez con más fuerza, la polla del chico goteando contra la palma de Conner. El calor extendiéndose por su vientre es otra sensación extraña agregada a la lista.

―Espera, algo va a salir. Espera me haré pipí. ―Jon ruega, su voz llorosa mientras intentan levantarse. Conner hace caso omiso a su advertencia, la apretada entrada ha comenzado a ceder y si se empuja con más fuerza podrá llegar hasta el fondo. Vuelve a su técnica inicial. Abre su agarre sobre el pene de Jon llevando su mano de vuelta a la boca del chico. Apoya su palma sobre la vieja mesa.

Pasando por alto que esta podría ceder por la fuerza en cualquier momento se empuja de golpe hasta el fondo del menor. Jon grita contra la piel de Conner, el líquido caliente sale de su pene, vaciándose sobre su ropa interior y pantalones. Kon sale por completo, tomando ventaja de que ahora envuelto en su delirio orgásmico, Jonathan no lucha.

Su fino cuerpo cae manso sobre la mesa, dejando que su hermano lo use a su antojo. Se mece sin medir su fuerza, causando que la pequeña caderas se levante ante los golpes. La tierna piel de sus glúteos enrojecida por los azotes, al tiempo que su voz es amortiguada por la mano que cubre su boca.

El chapoteo de sus cuerpos hundiéndose se ha vuelto tan alto que alguien desde la puerta de entrada podría escucharlo. Jon aprieta las hojas de sus cuadernos en sus manos, gimiendo en cada certero golpe, dejando que Conner excave en sus profundidades. Sus huesos crujiendo ante el uso, sus muslos temblando al notar los líquidos que bajar de su trasero.

La mano de Kon se cierra sobre su cintura y tira de él. Dejándolo totalmente sentado sobre el regazo del mayor, sus piernas elevadas por encima de la mesa mientras Conner lo levanta. Golpeando aún más profundo en su centro, haciendo vibrar sus entrañas y poniendo de nuevo su cabeza en blanco. Su hermano mayor jadea con fuerza contra su oreja, su aliento caliente golpea su piel. Él quita la mano que cubre su boca, deslizando ambas extremidades dentro del suéter de Jonathan.

―No tan fuerte, vas a romperme. Me romperás. ―El menor insiste, pues nota como su cuerpo se dilata. Como la gruesa polla de su hermano se mueve en sus entrañas y como aquello lo hace vibrar. Como su cuerpo tiembla cuando roza ese sitio. Los dedos de Conner toca su pecho, tirando de los rozados pezones―. No mi pecho, es extraño.

Todo lo que su hermano hace es extraño, le hace tener sensaciones que no puede describir. Es vergonzoso porque su polla se ha puesto dura de nuevo, aun si Conner no la ha tocado y chorrea tanto. Pero está ayudando a su hermano, eso fue lo que él dijo. Sus pantalones ahora están en sus tobillos no han salido pues todavía lleva los zapatos puestos.

Kon tira del cuello de la camisa de Jonathan, chupando la piel de su cuello. Sin la fuerza para hacer una marca, solo para saborear el gusto de su tierna carne, para disfrutar de como este se estremece. De como tiembla cuando pasa su lengua por su oreja. Como la gruesa lágrimas de placer bajan de sus ojos, empapando su faz. De sus ojos revoloteando en cada azote contra su trasero y de la forma en que su voz se rompe, sus sollozos enmudecen y finalmente se tensa de nuevo.

Sus entrañas se aprietan al tiempo que Conner lo toma por su cintura imposiblemente estrecha. Metiéndose por completo en su diminuto cuerpo, tanto que podría hacerle daño. Para deleitarse con la manera en que su cuerpo inmaduro lo comprime. Jon grita, con sus rojos labios abiertos, dejando que su semen caiga sobre sus piernas, manchando un poco su camisa.

Su cuerpo se convulsiona mientras es atestado por el esperma de Conner, que se vacía en las entrañas del chico. Dejando que la sensación cálida, húmeda y pegajosa se extienda por sus intestinos. Derramándose por los bordes, es mucho mejor de lo que pudo siquiera soñar. Porque el pequeño cuerpo aún descansa exhausto entre su brazo, Jon murmura cosas que Kon no puede entender.

Será mejor que lo lleve arriba, que le dé un baño y lo meta a la cama. Al día siguiente todo estará bien, todo volverá a la normalidad y no hablarán sobre eso nunca más. Hasta que sean mayor y Jon le rompa la nariz por ser un terrible hermano mayor, pero para que eso pase aún faltan muchos años.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter. @CassidyAkira


End file.
